Getting In The Way
by KAMShark
Summary: Disclaimer – I don't own any characters, I just have nothing better to do with my life. Description – After the argument in the scandals car park, both of the Klaine boys, find their comfort in Sebastian's arms, but when shit gets real, who gets dumped and who gets the man who started all this in the first place, but will it last forever? - KAMShark yes its a love triangle


**Disclaimer – I don't own any characters, I just have nothing better to do with my life. **

**Description – After the argument in the scandals carpark, both of the Klaine boys, find their comfort in Sebastian's arms, but when shit gets real, who gets dumped and who gets the man who started all this in the first place, but will it last forever? - KAMShark**

**Chapter 1**

The car park was pretty empty, Sebastian was planning on staying at the bar a bit longer, but the buzz had sort of left with Kurt and Blaine. He couldn't see any ass he'd like to hit so he went. Only to spot the ass he'd like to hit and his boyfriend getting all in a tiff. He smirked leaning against the wall outside Scandals, pulling out a fag, lighting it and placing it against his lips. Kurt seemed to be struggling to get away from Blaine. "Who would ever want to push that piece of sex away?" He muttered to himself as he lurked just out of sight in the falling darkness. "Kurt just wants me to fuck his boyfriend." He sneers blowing out the smoke. Kurt screams something about Blaine dancing with another guy all night, it seemed to stir something like butterflies in the taller teen, as knew finally he'd caused the argument between the lovey dovey couple. Sebastian had always loved causing arguments between other people, especially when it was boyfriends, because one usually fell back on him to rebound, and that was just how he liked it. Blaine stormed off all in a tizzy, not long after. Sebastian took that as his chance to slip in and try to comfort his prey, but a thought struck. Kurt was just as upset, and he'll actually remember it in the morning, and can't blame alcohol if he decides to tell his boyfriend like Blaine could.

He dropped the cigarette, stepped on it and made his smooth stroll over to Kurt's car. He got there just in time; Kurt hadn't got to the stage where he had planned to apologise in the morning. Sebastian reached out his arm and tapped on the window of the car. Kurt had tears strolling down his cheeks as he looked up to Sebastian, if he could have looked anymore disappointed or sad, Sebastian could have sworn his face would break. Kurt opened the door, nearly hitting it into the taller teen, not that he cared.

"What 'ya want?" Kurt growled.

"I just wanted to-" Kurt sniffed loudly and interrupted Sebastian's reply.

"You smell like cigarettes." He grimaced.

"You smell like girls' perfume." Sebastian retorted. "Can't shake a habit?" The boy smirked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"_As I was saying…_" Sebastian made sure he was listening this time. "I just wanted to ask if I had caused the argument." Kurt's expression dropped.

"Yes you did, now I'd like to get home." Kurt snapped. "And I suppose there's someone drunk in the back of your car waiting for you." Adding final swipe in order to shoo away the slut.

"Actually I have a sober guy in the driver's seat waiting for some comforting." Sebastian winked at the smaller teen moving to face him.

"Maybe you should have chased after '_Killer_'." Kurt mocked the nick name. "He probably would have bent over for you in the middle of the street, you got him so horny." Kurt tried to joke, while wiping away a rogue tear.

"Actually I was going to apologise for that," Sebastian's sincerity shocked Kurt, if the head spin towards him was any indication. "I got him drunk so blame me for anything he did while he was." He finished.

"Wow didn't think you could manage honesty." Kurt laughed, but through gritted teeth.

"On the contrary, I'm always honest with you. I always tell you when your outfits look like something from Strawberry Shortcake's wardrobe." Kurt rolled his eyes. "And I also always warn you when there's a candle nearby, rather than letting you burst into flames." He smirks.

Silence falls in the car. Both the boys look at each other before cracking up. Once their breathing returns to normal again the seriousness sets in.

"Are you drunk?" Kurt asks, rupturing the quite like a rock through ice. Sebastian rubs the back of his head.

"Actually I take a lot more than a few glasses to get drunk, unlike the one beer that took Blaine out." He sneers shamelessly. "So no, I'm not." He says after a little while, Kurt nods awkwardly.

"So where you being serious a moment ago?" Kurt asked. The trouble stirring teen looked at him in confusion. "When you said you had a guy waiting in the driver's seat?" Kurt added, noticing his misunderstanding.

"Uh yeah why?" Sebastian replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait so- You meant?" Kurt stuttered.

"You." He replied, stopping Kurt from embarrassing himself.

"Oh."

"Mm."

Kurt leant over Sebastian to close the passenger seat door. "I mean, you can't be that surprised, I am a slut after all." Sebastian's voice was less confident now. Their eyes met, Kurt looked down to watch the other boy's lips. He bit his own, before leaning into the other boy's lips. Sebastian went to pull away changing his mind, but he leant in. They weren't sure how this was meant to go, of course Kurt was a virgin, and _surprisingly_, Sebastian had never done it in a car before. He started by trying to pull Kurt over onto his lap, but Kurt wouldn't budge, actually at that point he pushed away.

"This isn't right." Kurt pants. Sebastian examines him, and then his smirk grows in to a devilish grin as his eyes spot something in the boy's appearance.

"Your cock says something different." His crafty smile forces Kurt to look down at himself. "It's ok," Kurt looks up, unsure of what the other boy meant. Not but ten minutes ago, he wished the tap on his window was Blaine, his boyfriend, trying to apologise for his behaviour, and now he was hard for the man who caused the argument. What part of this makes it 'ok'? "I have a condom." Sebastian Smythe, of course, the fact _Sebastian fucking Smythe_ has a condom makes this all 'ok'.

**KAMShark – hope you like it tell me what you think!**


End file.
